


A chest of cursed gold

by OliviaStone



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Friendship/Love, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:29:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25589893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OliviaStone/pseuds/OliviaStone
Summary: A closer look into one of the Avatar universe more formidable team, In grammar form I give you... THE FIRE NATION GIRL SQUAD.
Relationships: Azula & Mai & Ty Lee, Azula & Mai (Avatar), Azula & Ty Lee (Avatar), Azula/Mai (Avatar), Azula/Mai/Ty Lee, Azula/Ty Lee (Avatar), Mai/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 34





	A chest of cursed gold

**Author's Note:**

> There are plenty of fic's about the Gaang but not enough about the all girl trio, I wanted to fix that.  
> PS. This grammar can be read as threesome or platonic, you enjoy it as you wish

#1. Applaud  
By accident she misdirected her air spin, slipped on the rope and fell flat on her face; but Mai laughs until mascara is dripping down her cheeks so it was still a performance well done.  
#2. Nostalgia  
The Fire Lady hides behind her fan a smile, so happy on her wedding day, even after her new sister in-law had set aflame her crown  
#3. Favour  
" As your princess I order you to, you must obey"  
" You don't have to say that all the time"  
"Gee, 'Zula, you only had to ask"  
#4. Gift  
Because it's a doll Ursa thought her daughter would burn it but because of the sender it's placed among the pillows instead.  
#5. Friendship  
She makes to bow formally, as is customary between acquaintances, but the girl pulls her in for an enthusiastic hug, as is customary between friends.  
#6. VIP  
They celebrate their births late and early summer respectively, and Mai has been forced to attend Balls and Gallas and Festivals and Social Parties but never before specially invited  
#7. Anonymous  
Azula knows exactly who, among the six identical innocent looking suspects, painted butterflies on Ozai's finest armour, she merely pretends not to.  
#8. Feign  
She'd thought she would have given anything to see Mai's smile but as she watches her grin to courtiers for her parent's sake she realises the lip twitches were of more value  
#9. Manners  
When it was just the three of them all those etiquette lessons for upstanding royalty went out the window  
#10. Unity  
Secretly Mai is pleased when Ty Lee persistently links arms: if she didn't her eager feet would wonder the world and Azula's haunty march would stomp to the front lines and Mai's reluctant steps would always linger behind.  
#11. Tea/ Tea party  
For all their differences Iroh couldn't go wrong with honeyed black jasmine.  
#12. Quarrel  
It was more of a three-way sparring match than a true quarrel  
#13. Crowd  
She had known three was a crowd; Azula thinks as she glares at their hands, joined beyond the physical sense of the shackles that chain them; she'd thought she was part of the company  
#14. Bully.  
He apologiesed to Ty Lee but he didn't feel guilty for pranking the weirdo; he felt the murder from the two pairs of eyes behind her  
#15. Balance  
She keeps Mai around because she helps her think. She keeps Ty Lee around because she helps her feel.  
#16. Silence  
Conversation lacks without the talkative one but if either thought to talk it would be about her and surely they would miss her more  
#17. Picture  
It's a shame they never had their picture taken, Ty Lee wouldn't stay still long enough, it's with little regret though that their self drawn stick figures make it to the wall  
#18. Dragon  
Although rare to awake the inner dragon, Ty Lee was such a magnificently fearsome creature in her rage that the firebender among them kept a distance.  
#19. Heights  
Thirty meters off the ground and Azula's smirk falters. Fifty and Mai's palms sweat. Seventy and Azula's crossing fingers. Ninety and Mai's closing her eyes. Over a hundred and they're both screaming at her to get down.  
#20. Jest  
"If I'm that miserable a company you could just leave, never visit again"  
" Good one."  
Mai doesn't even humour it with a response  
#21. Reflection  
It had reached a point, when her insanity worsened, where she had once sought it out vainly, she avoided her reflection and knew her features by memory alone  
#22. Governess/ teacher  
She really should hire a tutor for the Future Fire Lord, who has much to learn to lead a great nation. But if Ty Lee had taught HER how to smile no other would touch upon her child.  
#23. Colour  
When they'd finally dressed her in something other than black, it was a religious garment of pearl- white, for an occasion that meant the colour no longer mattered  
#24. Light.  
She will not tire nor waver for it is her sacred duty; to smile and stay positive, to dull their edges, to prod their hearts and chase their darkness  
#25. Spring/ Summer  
Ty Lee plucks the most beautiful of the royal blossoms and puts one in each of their hair. "Now," she says, aware of the meaning behind the flower-giving" we can go to the festival."  
#26. Age  
"Aren't we too old for pretend" Azula sneers at Ty Lee's bows and 'princess'es - seemingly mocking her former life. " We're too young not to".  
#27. Comparison  
Suki is kinder than Azula and her make-up lighter than Mai but if Ty Lee squints and hangs upside down until her heads swimming she's reminded a little of Ba Sing Se  
#28. Better/ benovelent  
" I almost gave up on you." She confesses when she finds Azula by that pond, feeding turtle ducks with a benovelent hand.  
#29. Worry  
She worries her lip behind the the door, and clenches her fists, and forces herself to wait for the scream.  
#30. Insult  
"It's just a word. It's a compliment really." Her eyes un-atuned with the words  
#31. Tolerance  
Mai realised the sincerity of her affections for them when her eyes no longer search for Zuko and she could lose herself in their talks  
#32. Struck  
The princesses very smirk inspired such fear and love that it directed your way is to feel smitted by something godly  
#33. Hair  
At the sight of her frightful hair Azula thinks her younger self foolish for resisting Ty Lee's offers to do their hair  
#34. Dance.  
The process to Azula's recovery had become a dance. It's one step forward and two steps back to the melody of time  
#35. Puberty/ Periods  
Perhaps strapping knieves to her thigh wasn't the best idea but why was the cut so high up there?!  
#36. Mail  
"What a dubious address, Cherry Circus...?" And Mai, his antisocial daughter, who rarely came down for family meals, glide-runs down the stairs for the letter  
#37. Jealous  
Jealousy is not something Azula knows, but what else would you call the vicious stab in the gut as Mai pairs off with her brother and boys fawn over Ty Lee without sparring her a glance.  
#38. Copy.  
All those hours prepping infront of mirrors Ty Lee practiced squinting her eyes into something Azula, Azula spent twisting her snarl into something Ty Lee.  
#39. Fun  
Covered head to toe in delicious mash Ty Lee and Azula have learnt their lesson: do not engage in a food fight with someone with 100% aim  
#40. Mother/Hand  
Everytime she tried to hold her mother she was told to wait her turn; that it was not proper and childish above that; that she should hold her father(s so neither little girl got to hold her mother's hand.)  
#41. Weak  
Azula considered Ty Lee the weakest among them but that was before she crumbled under the wieght of her own strength  
#42. Deeper  
After decades she considered herself throat deep in friendship but after that bonfire at the beach she wondered if she was just then toeing the shoreline  
#43. Promise/calling  
Ty Lee had said Azula called louder than her Acrobat calling, but really it was an echo of those promises, finalized by the linking of pinkies, that called loudest  
#44. Reverse  
She steals an army ship and sets sail the very night of her escape, the irony not lost to her that a princess who'd once gave chase would be hunted by the prince she was sent after  
#45. Stay.  
Mai could have begged her uncle for release, the minute Azula left the prison island unattended. It meant a lot to Ty Lee that she decided to stay.  
#46. Care  
Her wounds didn't hurt that much but having them think so meant Mai- serving her soup- and Azula- redressing her bandages- would care for her in a way they wouldn't otherwise  
#47. Trust  
What seperated those girls from any other pawn, and made them more than glorified handmaids, is that Azula dared turn her back.  
#48. Advice  
"Make plenty of friends, Azula." Ursa advised her daughter on the first day of school. " They are what you need". She whispered again the night she left .  
#49. Defender  
Azula closes her eyes against the green light but when her power never leaves her she opens them to see Ty Lee, nervously shifting beside the Avatar she had paralyzed  
#50. Journey  
Capturing the Avatar may have been the destination, but doing it together was the journey.

**Author's Note:**

> This work is un-beta-ed so there may be mistakes I overlooked while editing; I especially suck at tenses; and i apologize for all error that would make it difficult to follow. but anyways read and enjoy.  
> -Olivia


End file.
